The Admin-Mentoring Core will oversee administration of all fiscal and administrative operations of the third, transitional, cycle of the Cardiovascular COBRE. All budgets, for the scientific cores and the pilot programs, will be coordinated through the Admin Core as will all elements of recruitment, purchasing, and external support. This core will be responsible for interactions with the advisory committees and the NIH, will produce progress reports, will adjudicate any disputes over utilization of the scientific cores, and will assure compliance with all applicable agency regulations. In addition this Core will oversee the mentoring aspects of our COBRE. This will include supporting the training of young investigators, students at every level of training who work in the CCR, core personnel, and the scientists who use the Cores. It will also include the enhancement of a novel program of training of high school teachers in molecular biology, in order to help fill the pipeline of future biomedical workers in the State of Hawaii. The Specific Aims of this Core are: 1. To provide efficient administration of all elements of the COBRE 2. To coordinate mentoring of those who provide and consume core services. 3. To supervise and expand an innovative, community-based, effort to train high school biology teachers in modern molecular biology.